Untitled
by maltkate22
Summary: After Aragorn reclaiming the throne, Legolas and Thorien could be together again. But does Legolas still love Thorien, or have he found another person? A Post-ROTK, SLASH, AU (very), main paring: OCLegolas and BoromirAragorn. Un-beta'd


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Notes: My very first attempt to write an Original Character, though it is still slash. More or less, it's a Mary Sue, but, I don't know. :)This fic is very complicated. But I really, really love the conversations here. Anyway, my 1st attempt to write a novel, really. :) giggles  
  
Gandalf's POV. The places here are accurate ( I think), though I will consult my book (if someone is generous enough to buy me for my birthday!)  
  
Through Gandalf's eyes  
  
I have been old enough to see the coming of age of anyone around me. I am a wizard, and I have been blessed with the gift of immortality. I have been part of the Quest of the Ring, and I belong to the Fellowship. And during this journey, I have seen plenty of pain and torture, but I have also seen love and hope within. I am about to tell you the story of two men who have something in common, but very different in time.  
  
It was the coming of the 3rd Age, where men are to overrule Middle Earth. Some elves have already sailed beyond the Sea towards the West, except for two elves who chose to be with their loved one. I have stayed behind, for I need to teach a promising wizard that I have met along my journey to the Shire. He's name is Thorien, the Captain and the last prince of the Kingdom Atorie. It is within the borders of Baraduin and Eryn Vorn, within the place of Minhirath. It is a small Kingdom lead by King Addreoryn and Queen Eteralian. He has an elder sister and two elder brothers.  
  
I saw him as I was going the Shire, as I have been doing annually. He was as clumsy as I was when I was young, and it seems like he is not really made for combat. But to my surprise, I saw him carry a basket full of apples on his shoulder, helping an old lady across the street. I smiled, the heart-warming act of this man never ceased to amaze the towns-people. After helping the old lady, he was then running and searching for someone whom he could help. I approached him, and tilted my head as to give greeting to him.  
  
"Good morning young 'un," said I as he looked at me with brown eyes. "May I know your name?"  
  
He bowed his head, "I am Thorien, Master Wizard. The Captian of the Kingdom of Atorie. May I be of assitance? Are you lost?"  
  
I shook my head, "I am briefly visiting Atorie for a rest. I have been traveling from Gondor and on my way to the Shire. I do wish for a companion."  
  
He smiled at me as he clasped his hands together, "Well, sir, there is an inn near here, called Golden Potts. The inn's name is a little ackward to hear, but I tell you, they have the finest accomodation here in Atorie."  
  
"Ah, thanks, young lad. And I am Gandalf the Grey."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, Master Wizard. Shall I bring you to the inn?"  
  
From that time on, I knew he would be, somehow, changing other's lives.  
  
As we went towards the inn, he was busily talking to the towns-people, and even greeting them in such manner that they slap each other's hands. I would admit that I have a little knowledge about this Kingdom since this is small, and the populace is little. But, as what I have heard, this Kingdom is one of the greatest and reliable allies of Gondor. Then again, I may be wrong.  
  
After setting up everything for the night, I had a chance to talk to Thorien on the small pub beside the inn. He was already buying his ale as he noticed me, waving his hands up the air.  
  
"Come here, Master Wizard!" he exclaimed.  
  
I smiled as this entusiastic Captain grabbed my hand and lead me to the bar. "This is the ale of Atorie. It cannot be compared with Barduin's." He got one mug and passed it to me, as some of the mug's contents spills over the bar, "Drink up!"  
  
We have talked so much about each other, the things we have been through. We have also talked about how we decided to become a Captain and a Wizard, though he says he is having doubts about his abilities as a Captain. He then mentioned something about his plan on going back to somewhere in a forest, in a Kingdom where, he says, his love is waiting.  
  
"I have been so patient, Master Wizard," he took a swig, "I have resisted temptations from women, just to be chaste enough for the only true person that I really love."  
  
I patted his shoulders and smiled, "I am proud of you, Captain. And even I wanted to talk more about you, I do need more rest."  
  
"Aye, sorry Master!" He immediately jumped out of his chair as he scrambled his way through the pub and into the inn. I just laughed and followed the man, the people looking at me confused.  
  
There is much more to tell, about this boy, but it'll have to do for now.  
  



End file.
